Seeping elm branches
The Seeping elm branches (Tier 2) is an item that can only be obtained while Dungeoneering. They may be purchased from the Smuggler, received as a monster drop, or cut from a seeping elm tree, requiring level 10 Woodcutting. Cutting seeping elm branches grants 60 Woodcutting experience for each branch cut. A player may receive between 1 and 6 branches from each seeping elm tree, after which it is depleted and no further branches can be obtained. Dropping monsters Uses Construction Five seeping elm branches are used along with 5 bathus bars to build a farming patch in the hotspot located in the starting room of a dungeon. Firemaking After cutting the branches, they can be burned using a tinderbox, requiring level 10 Firemaking and granting 44.5 experience. The resulting fire can then be used to cook food, however it has a high chance of burning it. Note that food can be cooked on any tier of fire; for example, a raw dusk eel (Tier 3) can be cooked on a seeping elm fire, even though the fire is only tier 2. To significantly reduce the chance of burning food, it is recommended to place the branches in an empty range first, and then light them using the tinderbox as normal. However, ranges are scattered randomly throughout the dungeons, and it may be more convenient to simply use an open fire. Fletching Members can create a number of useful items from these branches using the Fletching skill by using a knife on the branches. These include the seeping elm shortbow (u) (requiring level 11 Fletching and granting 9 experience), and the seeping elm longbow (u) (requiring level 16 Fletching and granting 10.3 experience). This experience is doubled if one then attaches a bow string to the unstrung bow. Upon stringing the bow, it can be wielded as a Ranged weapon; the shortbow is slightly less accurate but has a faster firing rate, while the longbow has longer range and a slower rate of fire. Arrow shafts may also be fletched at the rate of 21 arrow shafts per branch used, requiring level 10 Fletching. By attaching feathers and arrowtips, it is possible to fletch arrows that can be used in Ranged combat. Note that all arrow shafts produced are the same, regardless of the tier of branches they are produced from. The tier of branches used only affects the number of arrow shafts received from each branch. Those players who wish to use Magic in combat may choose to fletch the seeping elm staff. Fletching this staff requires level 18 Fletching and grants 16.2 experience. Finally, the branches can be made into a seeping elm trap, requiring level 13 Fletching and granting 21.6 experience. This can be placed using the Hunter skill, and is used to trap a bovimastyx. Out of all the items that can be made from these branches, the trap also grants the most Fletching experience per branch used, making it potentially the most useful for training the Fletching skill within Daemonheim. Summoning 2 Seeping elm branches are the secondary ingredients for infusing a Little deathslinger pouch, together with a Gold charm. This requires level 12 Summoning and grants 20.5 Summoning experience. Category:Dungeoneering items Category:Seeping elm Category:Dungeoneering summoning secondaries Category:Dungeoneering logs